charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Humphrey-Mavis
"'' ''"Freddie," she said to him leaning forward and very serious. "I love you, truly, but unless every other single candidate is brutally murdered by drunken republicans who you then turn around and kill with your bare hands, making you look like the titled saviour of the day, you are not going to be minister."" : —Elizabeth Humphrey-Mavis to Frederick Humphrey-Mavis in Brace Yourself '' '''' Early Years On the hottest day of the year, 1858, Freddie was born as the eldest child to The Earl and Countess of Esterwick. They were overjoyed to have a son and heir, and he is given the courtesy title of Viscount Corcrest after the village near the family home, Esterwick Park. A sibling, Lady Margaret or Peggy arrived when he was two. At four, Freddie showed his first sign of magic when he made the cook's cat levitate. As a reward, his father taught him to ride and soon after purchased him a fat little pony of his own that he named Lancelot. He was also taken to London when his parents go for the season, and makes friends with several other sons of nobility. It is during fencing matches to entertain their mothers that he discovered his competitive streak. A second sister was born when he was six, Betsy, and being older that time around he became far more protective of her than with Peggy.The next year, he is allowed out on a hunt with his father, and his horsemanship skills are much admired by the other gentlemen. He also proves to be a good shot during the pheasant hunting season, though he has less luck with fishing and falls in the lake. Prior to Hogwarts, Freddie also gains two more siblings, another sister Penny, who he isn't fussed by, and Jack, a long-awaited brother. Hogwarts Freddie was sorted into Slytherin and quickly made friends. He even excelled at his lessons despite the fact that he was adamant he didn't need his OWLs or NEWTS, and found a passion for duelling. During one eventful herbology lesson, he witnessed Fitzroy Prewett lose a testicle and as a result has a slight fear of gnomes and Ianto's 'fetish' for them. Grand Tour After Hogwarts his dad packed him off with a couple of other young heirs on a Grand Tour, with the intention of settling him down once he returns. This backfires after he shows a love of travelling and he manages to drag it out over nearly six years, returning for the summers but spending the rest of the time travelling the globe. During his travels, he learnt to become an animagus off a shady bartender in Turkey, saved an outcast centaur in Greece and almost got killed by a sphinx in a hotel in Egypt. He also continued his passion for sports and in several duels (both magical and muggle) earnt several of the small scars that dot his body (save for the one of his father's owl) Return to Britain Eventually his father lost patience with Freddie almost dying which would have been rather inconvenient, and forced him to return to Britain. There he met a particular Miss Sleptova and also decided to run for minister (whilst drunk). After he inevitably lost the election (he didn't even vote for himself) he got drunk with another candidate and woke up having brought a white lioness named Catherine, or Cat. Freddie still can't look Jon straight in the face. He also didn't die in the 1884 plague/fire/doom thing, though he did get a load of middle class cousins move in with them which is pretty bad. Some of them he can actually tolerate, and he also brought Jack and Cedric whores for Christmas because #responsibility. Appearance Freddie is slightly lanky at 5 foot 8", but he is not scrawny as a result of many years of physical excercise and it seems to suit him. His reddish-brown hair is slightly wavy and kept loosely brushed back and is constantly messy. His eyes are a grey-green, and his face and lips a little narrower than normal, and he is right handed. He dresses richly as befitting his station and likes to subtly show his family's wealth by use of signet rings and cravat pins. Scars from duels and near scrapes dot most of his arms and torso, and there is also a scar the size of a thumb-print on his right shoulder from an attack from his father’s owl. Personality and Traits Freddie is competitive to the extreme and can turn almost anything into a competition- that he inevitably has to win. He thankfully is bright enough to not get into any serious trouble and is magically gifted, though he lacks the ambition to really do anything with it save amuse himself. Freddie is naturally outgoing and charming, though he can often find himself out of his depth and putting his foot in his mouth a little. Notable Relationships Eva Sleptova Freddie's crush. He first met her as a way to test out a plan to flirt with debutantes, though he quickly realised she wasn't like ''other ''debutantes. Yes he has it bad. Elizabeth Humphrey-Mavis His closest sister, Betsy is Freddie's favourite sibling, though he does suspect she is conspiring with Eva at times. Penelope Humphrey-Mavis Penny scares him at points. He thinks she is definitely up to something or plotting world-domination. John Humphrey-Mavis Jack is Freddie's only brother and second-favourite sibling. He got a whore for Christmas 1884 because that is Freddie's idea of brothery guidance. Cedric Humphrey One of the only two cousins who's presence Freddie doesn't mind, Ced also got a whore because he has obviously been lacking in male role models, which Freddie is aiming to correct with swag lessons. Oliva Humphrey Freddie's concerned at her lack of desire to get married, so he has made her his 'project' for self-improvement, despite being less than qualified to do so. Ianto Lloyd Gnome guy. Freddie finds him fun company at times but is highly concerned at his peculiarities. He brought him a chocolate fountain for Christmas Dionysus Calathes Having a vineyard, Dionysus was a natural friend for Freddie. He acted as his campaign manager during the election, being vaguely more responsible than Ianto. Jonathan Webster Freddie got drunk with him and brought a lion from Harrods. If that doesn't create a bond, I don't know what does. Notes & References Category:Characters